The present invention is related to an exerciser that is suitable to practice swinging for golfing. Especially it is angle adjustable, so the user can simulate the practical golfing condition and improve performance.
Golfing has become an inexpensive sport in leisure time. More and more young people are playing golf now. Because the price is going down, the golfing population is going up gradually.
Golfing beginners usually go to practice course to simulate golfing. However, in the practice course, the flat ground is very different from the actual golf course that has slopes and pits and the player has to adjust the pose. Therefore, the practice course cannot provide a desirable simulation effect.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an angle-adjustable exerciser that can simulate the condition in a real golf course. Depending on personal need, the exerciser can be angle-adjusted to simulate the condition in a real course. So the user standing on the exerciser can achieve improved simulation effect to the condition in a real golf course.
Detailed description for the configuration, features and characteristics for the present invention is given in the following with a preferred embodiment.